Une histoire d'hormones
by Morwyn K
Summary: Le jour de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, Shanks boit beaucoup. Quand une soirée ne tourne pas exactement comme on s'y attendait..Rating M à cause du lemon.


Shanks fit lentement tourner le contenu de sa chope, songeur.  
Huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'exécution de Gol D. Roger, récemment surnommé Gold Roger, le Seigneur des pirates, le seul à avoir jamais conquis la terrible Grand Line.

Une euphorie grandissante s'était répandue dans toute la population –et surtout des pirates- à l'entente des derniers mots du Roi des pirates.

Nouvelle chope de bière. A combien en était-il, déjà ? Bah, cela faisait un bon moment que le rouquin au chapeau de paille avait arrêté de compter.

Une musique paillarde égayait la taverne, tout autant que les chants grossiers des marins plus qu'ivres, les tables renversées et les ovnis qui volaient à travers toute la pièce. En bref, c'était un joyeux bordel.

Auquel, pour une fois, Shanks ne participait pas, préférant friser le coma éthylique, assis au bar, en ressassant ses souvenirs à bord de l'Oro Jackson.

Il était loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, un certain okama légèrement éméché venait de le repérer grâce à son « radar à sucre d'orge ».

En temps normal, Shanks aurait sentir venir le coup foireux à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Mais voilà, il avait largement dépassé son taux d'alcool maximal dans le sang. C'est pourquoi il ne se méfia pas quand la femme au maquillage osé et aux formes généreuses peu dissimulées par son justaucorps et à l'étrange coupe afro s'assit à côté de lui en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

« Tu devrais arrêter de boire, mon petit chou, tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes.

- Et t'es qui pour me dire ça ?

- On m'appelle Iva-chan, se présenta Emporio Ivankov avec un grand sourire. »

Si la reine des travestis n'avait pas eu une couche de fond de teint aussi épaisse, Shanks aurait pu voir ses joues rosies par la boisson qui la rendait plus entreprenante que d'habitude, bien qu'elle n'en ai pas bu énormément.

« Tu es très mignon tu sais. » roucoula la (ou le ?) plus sobre en saisissant le menton du rouquin entre le pouce et l'index.

Shanks rougit encore un peu plus quand Iva se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il n'avait pas prévu cela. Mais bon, il fallait admettre que cette femme avait un corps pas désagréable à regarder…

C'est pourquoi il rendit son baiser à l'okama et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il se laissa conduire jusqu'à une chambre. L'alcool ne devait pas y être étranger, car habituellement, le jeune homme ne se précipitait pas ainsi, et c'était lui qui charmait les jeunes filles, pas inversement. Enfin, il y avait un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Iva claqua la porte derrière eux avant de plaquer Shanks contre le mur en l'embrassant langoureusement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un balai furieux tandis que leurs mains s'affairaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Le rouquin débarrassa rapidement Ivankov du peu de vêtement qu'elle avait et cette dernière n'hésita pas à le déshabiller à son tour. Elle déboutonna rapidement la chemise de son partenaire qu'elle fit tomber au sol, bientôt rejointe par le pantalon, le sous-vêtement et le chapeau.

Shanks laissa son coup d'un soir lui arracher un nouveau baiser, qui devait sûrement avoir un bon goût de bière. Sans se séparer, le couple commença à reculer jusqu'à ce que le roux soit stoppé par le contact d'un lit à l'arrière de ses mollets.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à échanger sa place avec Iva pour la basculer sur le lit, cette dernière le prit de vitesse et le poussa en le faisant tomber sur le matelas, déséquilibré.

La reine des okamas lui sourit en ignorant son air indigné. Shanks tenta de se redresser mais la femme le maintint sur le lit en appuyant sur son torse avec une force surprenante.

« Non mon chou, tu ne bougeras pas. » lui susurra-t-elle.

Le souffle d'Iva sur son oreille fit frissonner le rouquin. Il ne put empêcher qu'un petit cri de surprise franchisse ses lèvres quand sa partenaire prit soudainement son membre entre ses mains sans le regarder, préférant planter ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle commença à faire des va-et-vient qui arrachèrent des petits soupirs à Shanks. Son corps transpirait la luxure, rougissant et haletant.

« P-plus vite » supplia-t-il avec difficulté.

Même s'il était un peu gêné de la situation, cela ne lui déplaisait finalement pas tant que ça qu'Iva prenne les devants.

Celle-ci s'exécuta d'un air gourmand, s'amusant des réactions de son « petit sucre d'orge égaré ». Alors que le plaisir du jeune homme grandissait, l'okama cessa ses mouvements sans aucune explication.

Shanks descendit ses yeux vers la femme, son visage en sueur reflétant son incompréhension.

Mais Iva lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se rapprocher du membre excité de son partenaire. Avec délice, elle commença à titiller l'intimité du roux du bout de la langue sans jamais remonter jusqu'au gland, frustrant un peu plus le pirate à chaque seconde.

Alors que l'okama s'amusait à ne faire qu'effleurer sa verge, Shanks émit un grognement impatient et saisit les cheveux d'Ivankov d'un geste impulsif. La reine des trav's ne dut pas apprécier le geste du jeune homme et elle planta ses ongles dans les bras du rouquin tout en saisissant son membre à pleine bouche.

Shanks lâcha aussitôt les cheveux mauves d'Iva, qui pourtant ne retira pas ses ongles de sa peau, bien qu'elle s'appliquait à faire des va-et-vient avec sa bouche en provoquant des gémissements de plaisir chez l'homme.

Iva se retira juste à temps quand elle vit que Shanks ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, permettant ainsi au roux de jouir hors de sa bouche.

Epuisé par son orgasme, Shanks se laissa retomber sur le lit, le cœur battant. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle et remarqua que les ongles d'Iva (incroyablement longs et pointus, soit dit en passant), étaient toujours enfoncés dans son bras.

Il reporta son attention sur l'okama et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant un homme avec une belle couche de maquillage et une coupe afro le regarder d'un air moquer. Pas possible, avait-il autant abusé de l'alcool ? Iva était pourtant une femme avec des belles formes i peine une minute, il en mettrait son bras à couper !

Soudain, une vive douleur lui transperça le bras lui arrachant une plainte. La sensation lui rappelait les vaccins de Crocus, leur ancien médecin, elle ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

Ivankox retira brusquement ses ongles des bras de Shanks qui se recula contre le mur avec précipitation. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait et tout son corps était parcouru de fourmillements.

« Mais bordel, t'es qui ?! paniqua le pirate. Et pourquoi t'es UN HOMME maintenant ?! ajouta-il d'une voix qui lui sembla étrangement aigue.

- J'ai mangé le fruit des hormones ! Tu vas vite comprendre. » lui assura Ivankov qui semblait bien s'amuser.

A cet instant, le souffle de Shanks s'accéléra. «

« Hah… »

Il sentit ses bras s'amincirent entre sous ses mains, ses cheveux devinrent plus fins et soyeux, sa taille, ses hanches, ses cuisses, tout lui semblait se transformer à une vitesse hallucinante. Les joues rosies par l'épreuve, Shanks ferma les yeux par peur de ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Puis tout se stoppa. Son pouls retrouva un rythme régulier. Le pirate entrouvrit les paupières avant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Ses cils étaient plus longs. Quelque chose clochait. Il sentait aussi un poids au niveau de la poitrine. _Oh non…_ Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Passant devant Iva comme une tornade, il se précipita devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Shanks frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant son reflet.  
Devant lui se trouvait une femme, et non pas un homme, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il l'aurait bien mise dans son lit si elle n'avait pas été _lui-même_. Shanks était devenu une jolie rouquine à la peau satinée il possédait une taille fines et ses hanches étaient discrètes mais gracieuses. Sa poitrine était bien proportionnée, ni trop grosse ni trop plate. De plus, son visage avait aussi changée, ses traits délicats étaient ceux d'une jeune fille rieuse.

Il.  
S'était.  
Changé en fille.

Il retourna dans la chambre dans un état second, à la limite du végétalisme. Le regard vide, il s'assit sur le lit contre le mur et fixa un point invisible devant lui.

Shanks ne revint à la réalité seulement quand il sentit deux mains lui compresser sa poitrine fraîchement acquise.

« Ton corps de femme est aussi sexy que l'originel ! » commenta Iva d'une voix enjouée.

L'information mit un certain temps à lui monter au cerveau.

Le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tripoter de manière indécente par un homme, et que son corps modifié ne réagissait pas exactement comme il l'aurait voulu. Une douce chaleur commençait à se répandre dans son bas ventre.

« A-arrête » parvint-il à articuler de sa voix de jeune fille.

Sourd à ses protestations, Iva choisit au contraire d'accentuer sa douce torture. Il mordilla les tétons de « sa » partenaire qui ne put retenir un couinement typiquement féminin.

Rouge de honte, Shanks sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle, et surtout qu'il était humide entre les jambes. Le roi des travelos eut un sourire sadique (du point de vue du rouquin, du moins) et le roux vit une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« N'y… pense… m-même pas ! » s'affola le pirate.

C'était peu convaincant, il le savait. Entre son corps plus que réceptif et sa voix qui était maintenant tout sauf intimidante, il avait peu de chances de se faire obéir.

Soudain, Iva le pénétra sans prévenir. Shanks étouffa en s'agrippant à l'okama, les larmes aux yeux. Le roux n'y avait pas pensé, mais il était vrai que dans ce corps il était… encore vierge.

De plus, n'ayant jamais eu de rapport avec un autre homme, c'était la première fois qu'on entrait en lui. La sensation était très étrange. _Mais pas si désagréable._ Le rouquin fut effaré par ses pensées. Même s'il était dans un corps de femme, il restait un mec, bordel ! Sa situation était très plaisan… euh non, dérangeante !

Ivankov commença à donner des coups de rein qui s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, la pièce fut remplie de cris de plaisir à faire rougir les pirates les plus pervers (et l'araignée qui n'avait rien demandé, tranquillement sur sa toile dans un coin du plafond).

Shanks s'était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur de la chambre. Ses pieds avaient décollé du matelas alors qu'Iva faisait des va-et-vient bestiaux en prenant le rouquin vers le haut, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus intenses.

Le pirate reçut un coup de rein passionné qui toucha un point sensible, l'envoyant directement au septième ciel. Au même instant, il sentit la semence de l'okama qui se déversait en lui. Le roux fut agité de violents tremblements alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur et de plaisir lui montait à la tête. Il émit un drôle de son qui ressemblait à un soupir d'extase. La pièce dansait autour de lui il distingua à peine le râle d'Iva avant que celui-ci ne se retire de lui.  
Epuisé par son orgasme, Shanks s'endormit comme une masse.

Quand Shanks reprit conscience le lendemain matin, Ivankov était parti. Une énorme gueule de vois le pris à la tête. Le marin fit la grimace devant le rayon de lumière qui passait par la fenêtre. Il se retourna à plat ventre pour somnoler encore un peu. Aussitôt, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Sa poitrine était compressée contre le lit.

Sa poitrine.

Il était toujours une femme !

Le roux se leva brusquement en oubliant la douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il enfonça son chapeau de paille dans son sac et dévalé les marches de l'escalier qui conduisait à la taverne.  
Dès son apparition au milieu des clients matinaux, il sentit des regards lubriques se poser sur lui.

Il comprit le problème seulement en baissant la tête vers sa chemise : par habitude, il n'avait pas fermé la moitié des boutons, ce qui donnait un air sexy quand il était un homme. Sauf que là, eh bien… Le rouquin piqua un fard en arrangeant correctement son haut. Même totalement fermée, sa chemise offrait un joli décolleté à la vue de tous. Il avait également dû la rentrer dans son pantalon dont il avait serré la ceinture au maximum. Flotter dans ses vêtements n'était pas une chose des plus agréables, surtout quand on perdait à moitié ses chaussures.

Sans prêter attention aux hommes qui le hélait et lui faisaient des invitations douteuses, Shanks se dirigea vers le bar en esquivant les mains qu'on voulait lui mettre aux fesses. Après moult péripéties, le rouquin atteint enfin le tavernier.

« Excusez-moi, fit-il avec empressement. Le tavernier cessa aussitôt d'astiquer son verre pour loucher sur sa poitrine. Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme, enfin une femme, enfin quelqu'un avec une coupe afro mauve, de la peinture sur le visage et un justaucorps rose sortir d'ici ? OH, je vous parle ! » s'énerva Shanks en s'apercevant qu'un filet de bave dégoulinait de la bouche de son interlocuteur.

L'autre homme sembla revenir à la réalité, son regard alternant entre les yeux de la sulfureuse rousse qui se trouvait en face de lui et son beau décolleté.

« Vous parlez du travelo de ce matin ? » dit-il d'un air désintéressé. « Il est parti au port après avoir fait ça » déclara-t-il en désignant des marques de rouge à lèvres sur un mur.

« Eh merde ! » jura Shanks en se précipitant hors du bâtiment, sans prêter attention aux « eh, pars pas ! » et « viens avec nous, on va bien s'amuser ! » qu'on lui lançait.

Alors qu'il se jetait vers la sortit pendant qu'un consommateur essayait de le retenir avec des idées pas très catholiques (il savait qu'il était beau mais quand même, ils étaient tous puceaux ou quoi ?) la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et au lieu de sauter hors de la taverne, ce fut un futur client du bar que Shanks percuta.

Le roux tomba en arrière tandis que sa victime (enfin, n'est-ce pas Shanks la victime, depuis le début de cette histoire ?) restait debout. Son apparence de femme ne pesait pas bien lourd.

Quand ses fesses furent à peu près remises du choc, le rouquin se releva avec toute la dignité dont il était capable sur le moment.

« Désol… » s'interrompit Shanks en voyant des cheveux bleus et un nez de clown qui saignait.

Buggy. De toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à Loguetown, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Buggy. Son ancien frère d'arme si on pouvait dire, l'un des seuls qui pouvait faire le lien entre le jeune homme roux de l'Oro Jackson et la jeune rousse qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Qu'avait fait Shanks pour mériter tout cela ? Avait-il égorgé un chat noir avec du miroir brisé sous une échelle pour que de telles catastrophes s'abattent sur lui ?

« Tu en as du cran pour bousculer un pirate tel que moi, fillette ! » fit Buggy d'un air supérieur qui arracha une grimace au roux. Il se prenait pour qui exactement ? « Mais dis-moi, continua-t-il en détaillant Shanks d'un regard appréciateur, ça dirait de boire un verre ? »

Le rouquin faillit s'étrangler.

« Euh, désolée, je suis pressée ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de s'éclipser.

- Tu es mignonne tu sais ! Allez, viens _(NDA : regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire ! /SBAFF/)_, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Le clown, qui avait posé une main contre le mur à côté de Shanks, se rapprocha dangereusement des lèvres du roux.

_Oh putain, oh putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?!_

« NAAAAAN ! » hurla le rouquin en assénant un joli coup de pied entre les jambes de son compagnon d'arme.

Avant que Buggy n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, Shanks s'était enfuit à toute vitesse, un peu coupable (un coup dans les parties ça fait pas du bien) mais aussi énervé. L'autre imbécile aux cheveux bleus lui avait fait perdre du temps ! Il devait à tout prix rattraper Ivankov avant qu'il ne parte de Loguetown, sinon, il n'était pas près de retrouver son magnifique corps masculin –en toute modestie.

Beaucoup de passants témoignèrent ce jour-là s'être faits envoyés dans le décor par une rouquine hystérique (mais sexy) simplement parce qu'ils se trouvaient, citation « dans son chemin ».

Shanks failli se ramasser sur une caisse de marchandises quand il atteint la fin de la rue qui menait au port.

Il eut un mal fou à reprendre son souffle, la respiration saccadée. Faire quelques kilomètres en courant sans s'arrêter lui avait légèrement brûlé les poumons.

Quand il put se redresser, il s'enfonça le chapeau de paille sur la tête pour se donner du courage. Le jeune homme parcourut le port du regard quand il aperçut un homme à la coupe afro prêt à embarquer sur un navire sans pavillon.

« Attends une minute ! » s'écria-t-il.

Buggy, furieux, venait de se lancer à la poursuite de la jolie rouquine qui lui avait assené un coup traître. Le temps qu'il se relève, elle avait disparu. Alors, il avait couru à sa suite et avait fini par arriver au port.

Là, il la vit, en train de parler avec un travelo bizarre qui lui tournait le dos. A la différence de toute à l'heure, elle portait un chapeau de paille qui lui rappelait celui de Shanks, mais qu'importe ! Elle allait payer pour l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir !

Alors qu'il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la rousse, il fut témoin d'une scène surprenante. Le travestit planta ses ongles pointus dans la hanche de la jeune femme qui frémit à peine et les retira quelques secondes après.

Buggy ne s'attarda guère là-dessus et préféra accélérer le pas.

« Oï, toi ! » s'exclama le clown à l'intention de la rouquine.

Celle-ci eut un air horrifié en l'apercevant. Bien, elle était terrifiée par lui, et elle avait tout à fait raison ! Il comptait bien se venger.

« B-Buggy ! » bégaya la rousse.

Aussitôt, elle lui tourna le dos et amorça un mouvement de fuite. Il semblait au clown (qui s'était étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom) qu'elle était devenue plus grande et plus large. Un effet d'optique, sûrement.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » tempêta le marin en passant devant le travelo.

Il rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mètre en la saisissant par les épaules pour la tourner face à lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva non pas face à une rousse effrayée, mais face à Shanks qui semblait vouloir disparaître au fin fond de l'océan.

« Sh-shanks ? fit Buggy, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Eh bien tu vois mon sucre d'orge, il n'y avait pas de quoi être en colère contre moi ! dit le travestit au roux sans prêter attention à l'homme au nez rouge. Je ne m'excuserais pas de ne pas t'avoir tout de suite rendu ton corps d'homme, tu étais très bien sous ta forme féminine, tu sais ! »

Jamais le port de Loguetown ne connut un silence aussi pesant.

* * *

_Pffrt..._

_J'avoue, j'ai complètement honte. Cette histoire de débile ne me serait jamais venue à l'idée en temps normal ! De plus, c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe. Bon, je vais vous expliquer de quoi tout cela est parti..._

_C'était un jour normal, à l'heure du repas. Avec ma meilleure amie, on se tapait fou rire sur fou rire en se faisant un film. Et ce film c'était quoi ?_

_"Cours de français. Mon voisin me demande ce que j'écris. C'est alors que je lève des grands yeux innocents vers lui et lui réponds :_

_- Oh rien, j'écris un yaoi sadomaso entre Luffy et Law."_

_Et donc, dans une crise de rire (oui, il nous faut pas grand chose. Je me demande si il n'y a pas d'autres herbes que du thym dans la nourriture du self) je balance à ma copine : vas-y, dis-moi un défi yaoi (une première pour moi) que je devrais écrire en cours !_

_Et devinez qui elle choisit ? Ivankov et Shanks...  
Inutile de préciser que l'histoire est partie n'importe comment... Je l'ai écrite en cours, donc soyez indulgents !_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
